Truth, Dare, or Dungeon! Fairy Tail Style!
by FezandKitty
Summary: Join Fairy Tail and I in this game full of fun and romance! There will be love, fun, and... Let's just say... Some VERY ridiculous things going on in this fanfic! This isn't just some regular game, either! It's Truth, Dare, or Dungeon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's AmericaxHamburger here! This is my first so here is how it will go!**  
**It is basically Truth or Dare, but with a little twist! If you decide you don't want to answer your Truth or you won't do the Dare, then the person that asked you will get to pick what you have to do for punishment(dungeon((you can pick dungeon as your choice))). That is basically it! I hope you enjoy!**  
**AmericanxHamburger=AxH**

**8 characters: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia (exceed will watch from the background).**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... *sulks in corner Tamaki-style***

* * *

AxH: Hello everyone!  
Lucy: Who are you and why am I not at home, in my bed?! Did you kidnap us!?  
Erza:Calm down, Lucy! I am sure this woman has a reasonable explanation for this. Don't you?  
*glares*  
AxH: Umm... If you call playing a game a reasonable explanation, then yes! *hands out instruct-  
ions on how to play*  
Gray: This should be interesting...  
AxH: Okay.. Since everyone has read the instructions.. Lucy! Why don't you go first!  
Everyone but Lucy(with the exception of Gajeel and Wendy): Oh, Come on!  
Lucy: Umm.. Gajeel? Truth, Dare, Or Dungeon?  
Gajeel: Dungeon... Lucy: Umm...  
AxH:*leans over and whispers into her ear*  
Lucy:*smirks evilly* Kiss Levy!  
Gajeel: Okay... *kisses Levy smack on the lips*  
AxH: Okay... That is not what I meant, but that was fine. Go Gajeel... *sighs and stares at the cieling*  
Gajeel: Can I ask the person who asked me?  
AxH: Of course you can! *smirks at Lucy*  
Gajeel: Okay.. Bunny Girl.. Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Lucy: ...Dare... No! Wait! I pick dungeon!  
Everyone: Lucy has gone to the dark side...  
Gajeel: Go in the closet over there with Salamander for ten minutes-  
Lucy: Just stand in a closet with Natsu? Easy!  
Gajeel: I was not done. For a make out session. And you have to make out with him for half the time you are in there. *smirks*  
Levy: Gajeel! That is mean!  
Gajeel: It is punishment! Go on, Bunny Girl!  
Lucy: Come on, Natsu! *grabs him by the scarf and drags him into the closet*  
AxH: Well.. This is awkward..  
*something crashes in the closet*  
AxH: I swear! If that was Aquarius, I will kill them both!  
Juvia: Aquarius? As in the celestial spirit?  
AxH: Yeah... I named my guitar Aquarius...

-ten minutes later-  
Lucy: NATSU!  
Natsu: What?  
Lucy: You melted my shirt!  
Natsu: Sorry... I got carried away...  
AxH: You two can come out now...  
*Natsu walks out*  
Lucy: I am NOT coming out half naked!  
AxH: Grab one of my hoodies!  
*Lucy walks out in a salmon-pink hoodie*  
Lucy: Much better...  
Wendy: Your turn Lucy-san!  
Lucy: Juvia! Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Juvia: Truth... Lucy: Have you ever kissed anyone?  
Juvia: No... *turns red* Erza-san? Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Erza: Truth..  
Juvia: *smirks* Do you love Jellal-san?  
Erza: Dare!  
Juvia: I dare you to answer that question!  
Erza: Dungeon!  
Juvia: You can either go without cake for a month or you can answer the question!  
Erza: FINE!...Ilovehim... Wendy! Truth, Dare, Dungeon?  
Wendy: Dare..  
Erza: I dare you to trade spots with Gray...  
Gray: Why are you punishing me?  
Juvia: Gray-sama! *clings onto Gray*'  
Everyone but Gray and Juvia:*smirks*  
AxH:*whispers* Gruvia forever...  
Wendy: Did you say somrthing, miss?  
AxH: I was talking to myself... Your turn Wendy.  
Wendy: Okay. Gray-san? Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Gray: Dungeon..  
AxH:*smirks and whipers into Wendy's ear*  
Wendy: Kiss Juvia-san!  
Gray: What! No way!  
AxH: You do it or I tell them how you won against Cancer!  
Gray: You wouldn't!  
AxH: I totes would!  
Gray: Fine.. *kisses Juvia*  
Juvia:*faints*  
Gray: Oh Mavis!  
AxH: Go Gray!  
Gray: Flame Brain! Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Natsu: What? *stops staring at Lucy*  
Gray: Stop staring at Lucy and play the game!  
Natsu: Dungeon!  
Gray: Take Erza's cake away from her.  
Natsu:*gulps* Erza! Please don't kill me!*takes cake away for five seconds, then gives it back*  
Gray: I didn't say to give it back.  
Natsu: I would rather not die! Lucy! Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Lucy: Truth.  
Natsu: Who do you love?  
Lucy: No one... In particular..  
AxH: LIAR!  
Lucy: Shut up or "I will tell them what your real name is!  
AxH: Howdo you know my real name?  
Lucy: It was on one of the notebooks in the closet! *smirks*  
AxH: Well.. There is no need to get fiesty! How about you ask Levy! She is the only one who hasn't gone.  
Happy: What about us?  
Charle: We are just the audience for today.  
Happy: Oh... Would you like a fish, Charle?  
Lucy and AxH: Shut up you stupid cat! (perfect unison)  
Lucy: Levy-chan. Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Levy: Umm.. Truth..  
Lucy: What are your feelings for Gajeel?  
Levy: That is none of your business, Lu-chan!  
Gajeel: I would like to know, too.  
Levy: Well... Umm... I...

* * *

**Well... That should be it for Chapter one of this! R&amp;R! I will post next weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! It's time for Truth, Dare or Dungeon! Fairy Tail Style!**  
**Along with the usual characters, I will be bringing in Cana, Jellal, Ultear,**  
**and Meredy! Well! Enjoy! Remember! R&amp;R!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Lucy: What are your feelings for Gajeel?_  
_Levy:That is none of your business, Lu-chan!_  
_Gajeel: I would like to know, too._  
_Levy: Well... Umm... I..._

Chapter 2:  
Levy: Well... Umm... I...  
AxH: You do or you don't like Gajeel?! Tell us or I will tell Juvia your her love rival!  
Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy: Umm... Did we walk in at the wrong moment?  
Erza: JELLAL!  
Jellal: Hi Erza... *blushes*  
Cana: OOOOOO... Where is my booze?  
AxH: Juuuuvvviiiaaa...  
Levy: FINE! ILIKEHIMMORETHANAFRIEND!  
Juvia: Yes, Queen of the Underworld?  
AxH: When did you make up that name? Anywys... I like the nickname... Never mind.  
Levy: Meredy? Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Meredy: Umm... Dare?  
Levy: Let the Queen of the Underworld punish you!  
Meredy: Who is the Queen of the Underworld?  
AxH: *raises hand*  
Meredy: What! You aren't the Queen of the Underworld, L- *gets mouth covered by Ultear*  
Ultear: We are not supposed to reveal her identity!  
Meredy: What is your punishment, Queen of the Underworld?  
AxH: Go sit in the corner for the rest of this chapter.  
Everyone but the new four: Chapter? What do you mean, chapter?  
AxH: Nothing... Meredy. Ask someone before you go to the corner.  
Meredy: Jellal! Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Jellal: Dungeon...  
Meredy: *smirks* Kiss Erza.  
Jellal &amp; Erza: *turns red* WHAT!  
Meredy: You heard me.  
Jellal: Fine... *starts making out with Erza*  
~Five Minutes Later~ AxH: Umm... You guys? You can stop...  
Erza: *points sword at AxH's throat still making out with Jellal*  
~Another Five Minutes Later~ AxH: Go, Jellal.  
Jellal: Hmm? Oh... Cana? Truth, Dare, or Dungeon?  
Cana: Hold on! Where did my booze go?  
AxH: It's in your lap... *facepalms*  
Cana: Oh... Dungeon...  
Jellal: Dump the booze down the toilet!  
Cana: Is that an order or a dungeon?  
Jellal: Dungeon...  
Cana: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... *dumps the booze down the toilet. Okay.. Lucy!  
Lucy: Hmm?  
Cana: You already know the question. Just pick one.  
Lucy: Dungeon.  
Cana: Drink the booze in my flask! And I mean ALL of it!  
Lucy: Okay? *Grabs the flask and drinks the whole thing* WOAH! THERE ARE TWO SATANS!  
AxH: I will pretend she didn't say that. Hey, Cana.  
Cana: Got it! Lucy. You know the question.  
Lucy: Dungeon... *hiccup*  
Cana: Kiss Natsu.  
Lucy: he he... Okay! *grabs Natsu's scarf and starts kissing him*  
Natsu: _'Woah... God she is a really good kisser...'_  
Lucy: *starts nibbling at his bottom lip*  
Natsu: *growls*  
AxH: NaLu FOREVER!  
Everyone but nalu: Huh? Oh... Na is Natsu and Lu is Lucy isn't it?  
AxH: Yep!  
Everyone: *stares at the people making out in front of them* KAWAII!  
Natsu: Lucy... Stop...  
Lucy: *pouts* Fine... Satan?  
AxH: It's the Queen of the Underworld! What do you want?  
Lucy: You know the question..  
AxH: Oh... Umm... Dare..  
Lucy: Who is the cutest guy here?  
AxH: That is a truth..  
Lucy: I dare you to answer the question! *giggles, then hiccups*  
AxH: Fine.. The order would be Gajeel, Jellal, Natsu, then Gray..  
Gray: What! I'm the ugliest one here?  
Juvia: She is a liar, Gray-sama! You are the handsomest man here!  
Erza: NO! Jellal is!  
Lucy: No! Natsu is!  
Happy: No! You all have it wrong! I am the handsomest man here!  
Charle: Happy... You are a cat... Not a man.  
AxH: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE OVER-PROTECTIVE GIRLFRIENDS! I WILL PUNISH EVERYONE OF YOU GIRLS... And Happy... Girls and Happy: Fine...  
AxH: Now.. Who shall I pick?  
Everyone: *crosses fingers and hopes not to get picked*  
AxH: Natsu! You know the question!  
Natsu: Dang it! Truth... AxH: Do you love Lisanna or Lucy?  
Natsu: I thought that that was obvious! I wouldn't have let Lucy make out with me if i didn't love her!  
Everyone: Awwww!  
Lucy: Awww... Natsu! You are so sweet! *grabs his scarf and pulls him into a quick kiss*  
Natsu: Ice Princess! You know the question! Gray: Truth...  
Natsu: Do you like Juvia more than nakama?  
Gray: No...  
Juvia: GRAY-SAMA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED JUVIA!  
Gray: Wendy. You know the question.  
Wendy: Truth..  
Gray: Who do you like the most out of everyone here as a friend?  
Wendy: I like you perfectly the same. But... If I had to pick someone, it would be a tie between Erza, Levy, Charle,  
and Lucy...  
Lucy: Aww! You are soooo cute! *hiccups and giggles*  
Natsu: Lucy.. Let go of her. You are going to kill her with that grip. *pulls Lucy off of Wendy*  
Wendy: Ummm... Gajeel?  
Gajeel: Dare.  
Wendy: I dare you to...

* * *

**He he he... Cliffhanger strikes again! Mwuahahaha! Well, I will post next weekend! See you then! R&amp;R!**


	3. Sorry Audience!

Hello minna! I'm sorry, but I am not able to post until the coming weekend. This deeply saddens me. I have been busy trying to do work that should have been done already... I have homework, chores, and I have to draw a picture for a friend. Don't worry! I am going to try to post two chapters(but it will probably only be one)! Again, I sincerely apologize for not updating. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! I love you all! Ja ne! 


	4. Sorry Minna!

**I'm Sorry!**

I'm very sorry, but I will not be writing this story anymore... I'm too busy...  
I'm going to post NaLu drabbles and othger fairy tail ship drabbles, but that is it.  
Again, I'm very sorry. I hope you guys will forgive me. I love you, minna! Post some NaLu stories soon!

Love,  
AmericaxHamburger now known as **FezandKitty**


End file.
